Off To LA
by Chazza220
Summary: Darren is going to LA for Glee and both him and Julia have some un-revealed feelings for each other. Wow this summary sucks, I hope it's better than that!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starkid, or the members of Team Starkid (I wish I did) but I do own the SPACE Tour DVD and some other beautiful things...anyways that's beside the point. Basically I don'town these people, but if I did, wow they would have all been made to go out a loooonnnggg time ago!**

* * *

**Darren/Julia One Shot**

'Well maybe you should just go then!' Julia screamed at her best friend, anger boiling under her skin, as a cold winter wind swept around her. She knew he had to leave, Glee was big. He deserved the part and she was happy for him, until she realised he would be leaving, leaving her.

'Then I will! If you don't want to say goodbye!' Darren yelled back at her, tears misting his eyes, even though he promised to stay strong when he left. He knew that it would boil down to this, Julia. He knew it wouldn't be easy to say goodbye to her, the girl he'd been best friends with for years, the girl who'd always been there for him, the girl he'd been in love with since day one.

'Oh Darren, I don't want to say goodbye! Why would I! You're leaving me…the team!' She corrected herself quickly. 'Just abandoning us!' Her voice filled the deserted street outside her and Lauren's apartment. She didn't really believe what she was saying, but after days of trying to prepare herself for this moment, but she just wasn't ready for him to go.

'You don't mean that?' I'm not abandoning you!' Darren replied, his voice quieter but still shaking.

'No Dare, I don't, I just…you won't be here. Darren, I need you here.' Julia whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as if they were racing each other.

'Jules!' Darren said softly, as he saw the fresh tears fall from her eyes in the gleam of the street light above her. 'I need you too, but I have to do this.'

Darren gulped, and took a few steps backwards towards the cab that was waiting to drive him to the airport. His hand stretched back and made contact with the cold door handle, covered in a thin layer of snow that had begun to fall. He pulled on the door handle slightly and Julia gasped quietly, not truly believing he was going.

'This can't be happening.' Lauren whispered sadly to Walker as the remaining Starkids, who hadn't already left after Darren's leaving party silently watched the scene unfold before them from the front window in Julia and Lauren's apartment.

'I know,' Joe replied pulling her into his arms as she started to sob silently, 'I know.' His voice slowly getting quieter. Turning his head slowly he saw Jaime and Meredith sitting on the sofa, refusing to watch their best friends fight whilst Joey and Brolden looked at their girlfriends worriedly; Joey eventually reaching out to take Jaime's hand whilst Brian pulled Meredith onto his lap. Turning back to look out of the window he saw Jim, JoMo, Dylan and Denise looking out of the other window on his left. Felling tears slowly trickling from Lauren's eyes onto his forearm turned his attention back to the street below.

Darren was gone, and Julia was standing alone in the middle of the sidewalk, staring blankly at the corner at the top of the road that Darren's car had just gone round. Her arms hung loosely by her sides and her cheeks were stained with tears as she stood there, un-movingly. Then slowly she sat down in the middle of the snow covered path, pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her head in her hands, the sound of her sobs racking her body echoed through the night.

Lauren was down to her in a flash, Joe close behind. Lauren walked over to Julia's broken form and softly kissed the top of her head then looked up at Joe. Understanding what she was asking him to do, he bent down and gently slid his left arm under her knees and pulled her up with one hand supporting her back. Staying in the position he started slowly walking back towards the apartment, carrying her almost bridal style as she wept into his shoulder.

Brian was waiting at the door of the apartment with a blanket that he wrapped around her shoulders to stop her shivering, and Joe lay her down on the sofa where she curled up in the foetal position.

'I think us guys are gonna go, okay?' Dylan said nervously. Luckily he got a reassuring smile from Denise, telling him that was fine.

After Walker, Joey, Moses, Dylan, Jim and Brian had each said a quiet goodbye to the girls and kissed Julia on the head they left quickly not wanting to disturb girl time. After deciding to go back to Starkid Manor they all piled in Jim's car, Brian being the smallest was forced to sit in the foot well of the front seat as the car would only seat five people. It was only a short journey and very soon they were pulling into the drive way, only to see a familiar black cab parked outside and a forlorn looking Darren sitting on the entrance steps with small piles of snow forming on his head and shoulders.

'Shit.' Joey mumbled as the group ran over to Darren. 'Hey Darren, you okay?' Joey asked.

'No I'm not fucking okay, I just made the biggest mistake of my life, and now the girl I love will never know how I feel and she never wants to see me again, and I'm leaving and I screwed everything up!' Darren screamed.

'Why are you here?' Walker asked gently.

'I couldn't get on that plane knowing Julia hated me.'

'Julia doesn't hate you!' Joey exclaimed, sitting down next to Darren and slinging his arm round the shorter man's shoulders. 'Kind of the opposite! She just, well she doesn't want you to leave.'

'You don't think I don't know that? I want to stay but Glee is my dream! But she's the girl of my dreams, and I never even told her!' Darren cried, wringing his hands together.

'How much time have you got until you need to be at the airport?' Jim asked quickly.

'About an hour, I was only going early to make sure there were no complications.' Darren replied, confused.

'Then go get her! Tell her man!' Jim bellowed, his deep voice causing the sleeping birds in the nearby tree to awaken and flee their nests.

Darren's triangular eyebrows furrowed as if he was weighing out his options. Then the sparkle returned to his eyes and he jumped to his feet.

'Okay, let's go!' Darren said.

With that, a loud cheer erupted from his friends as they picked him up and checked him inside their car, and with a lot of complaining from Brian who was now forced into the boot whilst Moses occupied the foot well they were on their way.

'Julia, honey?' Meredith said quietly, worry spread across her face as she looked down on the puffy, red faced girl in front of her.

'Y-yeah?' Julia replied hoarsely.

'How do you feel? Want some tea?'

'Yes please. And a bit better, my heart's still burning and I feel like someone punched me in the gut, but better.' She replied, a weak smile appearing on her face.

As the other girls let out a sigh of relief Julia's head shot up and she jumped to her feet.

'I have to tell him!' She cried.

'Tell him what?' Denise asked confusedly.

'That I love him, that I've loved him forever. And even though he's leaving he needs to know!' She said, running around the room pulling on an ugg boot and then diving under the sofa to retrieve the other one. The girls looked at her in shock until Lauren walked over from the doorway and shouted.

'You heard the girl, let's get her to the airport, quick march!'

The three girls still seated immediately jumped up and ran around the apartment collecting coats and turning off lights. Jaime grabbed her car keys and the five girls hurtled down the stairs and out into the cold night.

Once everyone was in the car and Lauren had managed to climb over Meredith to get to the passenger seat after she called shot gun, they headed to the airport.

As they rounded the first corner they almost collided with an oncoming vehicle coming in the opposite direction, travelling even faster than the girls car was. Sudden realisation dawned across Lauren's face as she saw who was occupying the car in front, and she reached back to Julia and pointed towards the car. Jaime, also noticing, slammed the breaks down causing Julia, Meredith and Denise to cry out in pain as their heads collided with the head rests in front of them.

Julia finally focused on the car opposite them and a smile leapt to her face. Almost kicking the door open she jumped out of the car and started running towards Jim's car just as Darren did the same thing.

They reached each other at about halfway and before either one could get any words out they found their lips locked on each other's. Julia's hands found their way to his short curls and Darren wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him so their entire bodies were touching. The kiss was filled with all the love they had for each other, and every bit of passion and regret they felt for not doing this sooner.

As they eventually pulled away Darren looked straight into Julia's eyes.

'I love you Julia Albain. I should have told you sooner. But I do, I love you so much!' He whispered, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

'Oh Dare, I love you too! I love your crazy hair, well what's left of it, and your amazing talent, and your general self. You are so perfect and I love you so much.' Julia said, tears of joy sprouting from her eyes.

As they looked into each other's eyes once more they knew that for once long distance would work. There was no one else they would rather be with, and their love was all they needed to keep going.

'If you think about it, we're not really that far away from each other.' Darren said before he had to enter the departure lounge.

'No, we're not really are we.' Julia smiled back up at him and pulled him into one last kiss before he walked backwards through the double doors mouthing 'I love you'.

'I love you too Dare.' Julia whispered back.


End file.
